Predictable
by CommanderLavellan
Summary: Danarius has found Fenris, taken him back to Tevinter and informing Hawke that it was because of him that he even found his little wolf again. Hawke goes on a quest with his friend, vowing to bring back Fenris even if he didn't remember Hawke anymore. He wasn't going to let Danarius get away with stealing Fenris, taking his love from under his nose and wiping Hawke from his memory.
1. Prologue

**ADD NOTE: Yes, I know. The first "chapter" is short. That's why I called it a prologue. The rest of the chapters are going to be a shit ton longer than this. Enjoy c: Rated M just to be safe.**

* * *

"Hawke," Aveline moved from around her desk as Hawke walked into her office, his three companions trailing behind him, "I've been looking for you."

"Hm? Oh, yeah. One of your guards arrived at The Hanged Man while I was leaving, Isabela had a lead—"

"Hawke." Aveline cut him off, her lips thinned as she stretched out a hand towards her friend. A sealed letter with a Tevinter wax imprint on it. Hawke's heart skipped a beat, snatching the letter out of Aveline's hands and walking further into the office, away from his friends. Hawke ripped opened the envelope, uncaring that he tore some of the letter in haste.

 _No. No. No. No. **N** **o**._

 **Serah Hawke,**

 **Many thanks for leading me back to my property. Fenris is his usual compliant self now that his memories have been once again removed. Not a simple process, you very well know, but considering the investment, I consider it very much worthwhile. I would suggest you not come after him. He is back where he belongs, in chains with a leash.**

 **Some...gifts are being shipped to your home, they come from the storehouses of the Archaist Hall in Minrathous. I hope they will sway you from coming after Fenris, you will need those gifts now more than ever. I heard your Mother had passed and your Brother is now part of the Templar's, a pity. Should you ever find yourself in the Imperium, which for your own sake you shouldn't, feel free to visit. I'll provide everything and anything you need. _Almost_.**

 **Danarius**

Hawke's shoulders shook with rage as he read the letter. Aveline was unable to find who took Fenris, for weeks they searched Kirkwall top to bottom, Varric sent letters to all his contacts, even Isabela came out of hiding to find out where Fenris was. Never in his wildest nightmares did Hawke think Danarius had found Fenris. He took Fenris. He **stole** Fenris. The letter turned to ash in his hands, his emotions getting the better of him.

"Hawke?" Aveline moved into his view, snapping him back to reality. Silent tears streamed down his face. He looked around, remembering where he stood. _Aveline's office_. The letter had been sent here, unopened, waiting for his arrival. Varric, Aveline, Isabela and Anders stood around him, confused, fearful and nervous. He's never seen them them like that before, not even Anders who wasn't scared of anything but himself.

"Da...nar...us," Hawke stuttered, his hands shaking, "He...he took... _him_." Hawke shut his eyes, falling onto his knees, gripping at his chest as he sobbed. Aveline was quick on her feet, barking orders at her men as Hawke was consoled by his friends.

 _How did he find Fenris?_

 _How did I lead him to him?_

 _Where are they?_

 _Has Fenris really forgotten me?_

 _Why has he done this?_

 _I can still catch them!_

 _I need to get him back!_

 _I will not let him take Fenris from me…_

 _I'm coming._

 _I swear, Danarius is going to be dead when I see him again._

 _I **will** see him again._

 _I will save him._


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: Carver**

* * *

"You're not seriously considering going to Tevinter, Hawke, right?" Aveline followed Hawke around his room, trying to talk him out of going to Tevinter to free Fenris. Not only would Knight-Commander Meredith have a hissy fit about three mages leaving the city, but going to Tevinter would cause her to have a breakdown and kill them, mage, warrior or rogue. She could see her talk with the Knight-Commander, listening to Meredith berate her and sass her, in front of her men no less. Aveline could not have it, even if it was one of her friends that was captured. Aveline already knew the paperwork she would have to fill out would break her damn desk. As she watched Hawke's determination while packing, she wondered if he would even make it into Tevinter without a trail of bodies following him.

"No." Hawke stuffed another shirt in his pack, "I never needed to consider it. I'm going."

"Fenris doesn't remember you, Hawke! Danarius—"

"I don't believe Danarius." Hawke pushed past Aveline, walking to the other side of his room. He knelt down and opened the chest that laid next to the door.

"Hawke," Aveline sighed, rubbing her temple, "You _can't_ go to Tevinter, it's suicide."

"I need to get him, Aveline!" Hawke stood up, tying his pack, "I can't just let Danarius get away with this, I won't!" Aveline followed Hawke out of his room and started down the stairs.

"You've been acting like this since Leandra died, you can't keep throwing yourself into harm's way!" Aveline cut Hawke off before he started walking down the stairs. She slammed her hand down on the railing, blocking him off, "I won't allow it!"

"Committing suicide again, brother?" Carver was leaning against the fire place, out of his Templar uniform and back in his usual attire. His two-handed sword strapped to his back and a smile on his face.

" _Carver_?" They both stared down at the stairs in disbelief.

He chuckled, shrugging, "Sorry for intruding. I...uhh...heard about Fenris. The templar's love to talk."

"Here to gloat? Talk more about Karma? Maybe use mothers death to make me cry, again?" Hawke crossed his arms, glaring down at Carver. Carver turned his head down, looking at the fire, "I...I apologize for that, brother. I was angry and I shouldn't have...Look, the point is, I came here to help you get him back."

"No." Aveline groaned as Hawke smirked at her, his arms crossed, "Not you, too! What about the templars?"

"I spoke to Cullen about taking some personal time off. He agreed." Carver stood up straight and started walking towards the stairs, "I would like to help, Garrett...If you'll let me."

Hawke walked past Aveline down the stairs and pulled Carver in for a hug, "Of course, you arse."

Aveline moaned, rubbing her temple, " _Shit._ Fine! We'll all meet at the Docks in an hour. Make sure the others have everything they need because we aren't coming back until we have Fenris." Aveline stormed out of the mansion, the two brothers smiling goofily at each other.


	3. Chapter Two

**Add note:** I've decided to make this story in short chapters. It's easier for me and gives me more time to plan the story out.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Merrill**

* * *

"Exactly _how_ are we getting out of this city?" Varric asked, looking over his shoulder at the templars that have suddenly decided to scout the docks. Carver pulled his hood over his head, turning towards the water so the Templar's wouldn't notice him.

"I told you," Isabela shifted her weight onto her left leg, her right hand pulling on her left glove, "My friend will be here any minute to take us to Tevinter."

"Well," Varric scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Excuse me if I'm not confident in this _friend_ of yours, Rivaini." As the two friend continued to bicker, Merrill walked up behind Carver. She played with her fingers, stumbling with her words.

"It's...um, good to see you again, Carver. How's being a Templar going?" Merrill cursed inwardly, her face paled as she saw Carver give her a questioning look.

"Uh, Fine. Thanks for asking." He cleared his throat, scratching his cheek, "How have you been? I haven't seen you in...at least four years."

Merrill nervously laughed, "Yes, I've been fine too. Thank you for asking. Has it really been that long? I didn't realize it had, but I guess it has and...I'm rambling again, sorry."

Carver chuckled, "Glad to see not everything has changed." Merrill blushed and stopped fidgeting, averting her eyes from Carver's handsome face.

"How is the alienage?" Carver tilted his head down, "I heard Hawke's been helping you with supplies and furniture."

"Yeah," Merrill kicked around some pebbles, "Since my clan disowned me...Hawke's been trying to ease the pain, coming over more often, bringing baked good and asking about elven lore. He takes an interest in the stories I have."

Carver nodded, "Our father use to tell us stories about the Dalish."

"Oh dear," Merrill frowned, "They weren't about us sacrificing children, were they?"

Carver laughed, "Maker, no. He never believed the stories human's say about the Dalish, murdering children, eating corpses, all that crap. He always wanted to know more about the Dalish, or elves in general. I don't remember much, it's been so long..."

"I am sorry, Carver." Merrill frowned, placing her hands behind her back. She rocked back and forth from her toes to the balls of her heels, staring down at the ground. They stood in silence, Varric and Isabela still bickering behind them. Aveline could be heard mumbling to Hawke and Anders, telling them to be ready to flee if Knight-Commander Meredith shows up. Hawke then walked over to them, telling Merrill the same about the Knight-Commander.

"Thank you, Hawke." Merrill nodded.

"He's here!" Isabela pushed past the Hawke brothers and Merrill, "That's his boat!"

Hawke kept looking back and forth between the dinky and Isabela, "How the _hell_ are we suppose to get to Tevinter in that! That isn't a ship, Isabela!"

"Of course not," Isabela shook her head, smiling, "The ship is outside the bloody gates, it had...items that shouldn't be in Kirkwall."

Aveline groaned behind them, "I swear if I lost my post because of you, I will—"

"You'll be fine," Isabela assured her, "It isn't anything _bad_."

"Just illegal?" Aveline rubbed the back of her neck, shaking her head, "Maker."

"Come on." Hawke motioned to the boat as it pulled up next to the dock's stairs, "Everyone in."


	4. moving

I AM **OFFICIALLY MOVING** TO MY **AO3 ACCOUNT** ( ** _SooraLavellen_** ) IS JUST TOO ANNOYING NOW. I APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE, IT'S JUST TOO MUCH OF A HASILE. HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL ON MY AO3 ACCOUNT! MUCH LOVE!

 **~ VanguardShepard-Commander / SooraLavellan / CommanderLavellan ~**


End file.
